One Fall Evening
by sherlymate
Summary: Malec fluff. After a hard day at kicking demon butt Alec spends the night at Magnus's. Magnus/Alec.


It was a crisp cold day where if you breathed out, you could clearly see a cloud escaping your chapped lips. The leaves crunched noisily beneath people's feet as they marched through the dizzying streets of New York. It was the time of the year where people started wearing tuques and mitts and hand-knit scarves whenever they left the house.

Unfortunately for Shadowhunters, they didn't busy themselves with warm fall clothing, merely throwing on a jacket or light coat when going out along with a pair of hard-soled boots. Fighting demons and keeping vampires in check didn't allow them to wear fuzzy mitts or earmuffs to keep the cold away.

Alec's breath came out in short, cloudy puffs as he walked home to the Institute, his black-ankled boots making a satisfying crunch against the crisp leaves scattered on the ground. His pale hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of his coat, also black, but somewhat warm, given to him from Magnus when he'd visited the warlock one day in nothing but a raggedy old sweater in 5 degree weather. It had little wooden clasps and a warm hood. And it was black, so of course Alec loved it. Besides the fact that it had come from Magnus.

His hair kept getting in his eyes and he kept having to push black strands behind his ears.

He didn't recognize anyone on the long walk home, then again he didn't know many people. He averted anyone's gaze and kept his eyes ahead of him, making sure he didn't trip on uneven sidewalks or carelessly forgotten items.

He turned a corner and up ahead loomed the invisible Institute of New York. The stone looked grey and murky brown in some spots, with vines crawling up the sides reaching the frosted windows. Dead leaves fell from the old trees surrounding the magical building, turning the ugly dead grass into a beautiful canvas of fall reds, oranges and yellows.

If Max were here, he'd have dragged them all outside to play with the leaves, tossing them around and jumping into the biggest pile he could find. Alec smiled at the thought longingly.

He hopped up the marble steps and reached out to open the grand doors of the Institute.

People walked on, absolutely oblivious to the cries of Jace who'd mistakenly tasted some of Isabelle's pumpkin pie. Maryse had arrived home the previous day (although only for half of it before trotting back to Idris) and Jace had thought she'd had time to bake. How wrong he was.

"What are you doing spitting it out?! It's not that bad!" Isabelle screeched as Jace wiped his tongue, attempting to get rid of the wretched taste it had left. Somewhere along the lines of moldy bread.

Alec raced downstairs to join his siblings in the kitchen to warm up. The Institute was a large place, but they couldn't afford to keep the whole building heated. Thankfully, the oven was still emitting heat from Isabelle's pie as Alec shuffled over to it, opening it a crack to warm his dry hands.

"Alec you liked my pie didn't you?" Isabelle asked, hopping onto the counter. Alec blanched. Not only did he not like Isabelle's pie, he hadn't tasted it, knowing better.

"Y-yeah, real pumpkin-y," he replied weakly, keeping his back to her. She rolled her eyes and dumped the pie in the trash. "It wasn't my best."

"You can say that again."

Isabelle thwacked Jace's arm.

Alec's pocket vibrated. Jace went to inspect the fridge for any edible food and Isabelle's legs dangled over the counter. He took the phone out of his pocket and checked his new message from Magnus.

_Heeyyy darling!_

_Its freeeezing outside! Hope yr inside, all warm :)_

_Just wondering if I was gonna have the chance to see my gorgeous boyfriend today?_

_Wadya say? Just lemme finish with this pesky client and I'll text you k?_

_Looove youu XD_

Alec smiled. Magnus could be so adorable without even trying. He typed a quick reply and looked up to see Isabelle grinning at him.

"What? Can't I text my boyfriend in peace without you smirking at me, imagining all sorts of crude things?"

Isabelle's smile grew. "You said boyfriend," she noted slyly, raising her chin slightly.

Alec blushed slightly as he realized it. He had said it, hadn't he? He shrugged his shoulders and look at her defiantly, "And? We're going out, why wouldn't I call him my boyfriend?"

"You two do a lot of going out? Or mainly staying it?" Jace piped up from inside the fridge. Alec blushed again, and started rummaging in the cupboards for some ramen. Ever since Magnus had introduced him to instant ramen he'd been eating nothing but for lunch and supper. Isabelle started boiling water for two bowls and checked her phone idly before hopping back onto the counter.

As Alec opened the containers and got out some chopsticks, he thought about Magnus. They'd been together for a few months now. Never in all his gayest dreams did he imagine he'd be with a glittery, bisexual warlock. But he was glad he was. More than glad actually. Hell, he'd had his first kiss with Magnus, his first everything with him come to think of it. Alec fought the blush creeping onto his cheeks and poured the boiling water into two ramen bowls and sat on the counter, waiting.

Jace left, muttering something about training with Clary. Isabelle looked at him with a stupid grin on her face.

"Oh what now?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy for you."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Thank you. It scares me sometimes how much you know about Magnus and I."

"Oh please. Whenever you look at your phone you blush, whenever Magnus is around you smile a mile long and _don't get me started_ when Magnus sexts you." It was her turn to roll her eyes at him.

"Better you than Jace," he mumbled.

The ramen was ready to eat and they started scooping it into their mouths, quietly humming in pleasure.

After lunch, Alec and Isabelle geared up and joined Jace and Clary in the training room, if that was what they had meant by 'training'. They were preoccupied in the corner swapping spit when Alec came in, he averted his eyes and immediately picked up a bow and arrow and started aiming at targets. They weren't recommended to use weapons they already excelled at, but to broaden their skills by using different weapons in case of an emergency where a favourable weapon wasn't on hand.

Alec didn't care that much, he liked his bow and arrow. He'd had them for years now, his bow scratched and full of indentations from years of use. It was permanently stained with ichor and blood in some spots but he loved it. It was like a trophy he got to carry around whenever he went out. Proof that he was a Shadowhunter and could fight. Proof that he'd been in battle.

Once he'd gone through his quiver of arrows he picked up a heavy looking mace and swung it at various targets, trying to get used to the awkward weapon. He didn't like it. It wasn't precise, it couldn't hit exact targets. He'd aim for a spot on the target and it would bludgeon the whole thing. That was the point of holding a mace, of course, but Alec preferred exact targets.

They practiced and trained for the next couple of hours, sometimes together, sometimes alone. When they declared shower time, Isabelle had managed to maim a target by throwing knives at it, Alec had gotten the hang of throwing a spear (basically a large arrow) and Clary was able to jump from high places and roundhouse kick Jace. Both Alec and Isabelle had applauded her for that.

Alec had just wrapped a towel around his waist when Jace scrambled into the bathroom, startling Alec and declared "8th avenue subway. Kuri demons. Now," before tearing back down to his room to collect weapons. Alec swore under his breathe and ran to his room to throw some clothes and gear on, grabbing his bow and a quiver of arrows on his march to the elevators. Isabelle was already waiting for them there as Clary tied her red curls back into a ponytail. They crammed into the elevator, somewhat tightly and rode the short ride down. Alec barely had time to send a quick text to Magnus telling him where he'd be and that he might be late tonight. He signed it with a kiss and pocketed the cheap phone before they all broke into a jog to 8th avenue.

Magnus sighed in relief as he closed the door behind his last customer for the day, running manicured fingers through his glittery hair. It had been a busy day for him, werewolves breaking out with the flu and a vampire who needed help tracking a long-lost sister. Dreadful business, he hadn't been able to keep his temper in control. The Chairman had been lying on Magnus's unmade bed (it hadn't been made for over 3 years now) all afternoon, snoozing quietly as he dealt with pesky customers. He could've treated them better since they paid for Magnus's makeup and extravagant clothes but he was past caring. He could find work anywhere with his talent and skills.

He heard a faint buzz coming from the couch and found a text from Alec. Off hunting demons again. Another sigh. He loved Alec, more than anything, but being a Shadowhunter sometimes made things difficult. Cancelling dates at the last minute to go invade a nest of some demon or other. He'd cancelled Valentine's Day this year which had greatly upset Magnus but he'd quickly forgiven the teen when he'd shown up on his doorstep at four in the morning, all exhausted and bloody with a broken arm.

Magnus decided he'd take quick shower and make dinner. He was rarely ever in the mood to cook but seeing as he had so much free time until Alec came over, he decided why not. Alec always loved his cooking. Being immortal had its perks.

A cloud of steam followed Magnus as he left the bathroom, clutching a white towel around his waist as he strolled into his enormous walk-in closet. It was almost six and the sun would be setting in a few hours anyway. Magnus chose a pair of comfy pajama bottoms with ducks printed all over them, and a well-fitting blue tee. His hair started curling at the edges, framing his sharp jaw in a most attractive way. He rarely let it dry on its own but he didn't care much this evening. Anyways, Alec preferred him with as little makeup and grooming (and clothes) as possible.

The Chairman followed him into the kitchen, purring at his heels. He opened a can of expensive tuna and laid it down on the ground for the feline, scratching him behind his ears before washing his hands to start on supper. He hadn't an idea as to what he was going to cook, merely peering into his cupboards and fridge for ingredients that could go along together well.

He decided on a broccoli soup with grated cheese to start, followed by a mushroom quinoa risotto. For dessert, sigh… he didn't know. Maybe he'd whip up a molten chocolate cake or a simple apple pie with vanilla ice cream.

Pressing play on his stereo, Magnus got to work by cutting up the broccoli florets and "shocking" a portion of them while creating the base for the soup. While that was going on, he started cooking the quinoa and slicing the mushrooms. He didn't bother working quickly; he didn't know when Alexander would get here. So he took his time. Dancing and singing along to his favourite songs of the century. He'd just put the risotto into the oven to keep warm when he heard a key slide into the lock. He smiled and paused the blender before scurrying over to kiss his boyfriend.

It wasn't an unusual thing for Alec to come home with dirt and blood caked on his face and clothes. Today was no different, he had dirt stuck to his hair, the ends clumped together with demon ichor. He had a gaping hole on his pants exposing his knee and his boots were wet. His shirt was beyond washing-repair (thank goodness, one more hole in it and Magnus would have personally thrown it out).

"Hello darling." Magnus pecked his somewhat-clean lips and made sure Alec had removed his nasty boots before leading him to the shower.

"I missed you," Alec murmured against Magnus's lips, making their way to the bathroom exchanging murmured words and soft kisses. Before Alec could put his grimy hands on him Magnus grabbed his wrists and led him to the shower, giving him one last, long kiss before leaving.

Alec showered, quietly humming to himself as he scrubbed himself clean. The water going down the drain was nearly black. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself in case Magnus decided to burst in. He dried off and went to search for clothes. Magnus had thrown away his ragged shirt and pants. He cursed when he realized he hadn't any clean clothes. Damn. He'd have to borrow something from Magnus.

He stepped into that extravagant closet of his but didn't know how the warlock sorted out his clothes, if he even sorted it out. It looked like a tornado had erupted in here.

"Magnus?" he called out tentatively, clutching the towel tightly.

"Yes?" he heard his boyfriend's steps nearing the bedroom. "Alec?"

"In here."

He looked in his grand closet and smiled when he found him. Magnus's eyes took him in; wet hair, bright eyes and beautifully scared skin half-hidden behind a towel.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Magnus murmured, stepping forward to cup his face, peering deeply into Alec's bright blue eyes. Alec blushed.

"I don't have clothes. Can I borrow something?" Magnus grinned. "Trying to get into my pants are we?" Alec's blushed deepened. He kissed his adorable boyfriend.

Magnus pointed to a rather cluttered corner of his closet, "Pick something from over there. Should fit you."

"M'kay."

"Dinner's ready when you are," Magnus called over his shoulder as he went to find a nice bottle of wine.

Alec appeared a minute later wearing a pair of bright yellow pants and one of his not-so-dirty black t-shirts. Magnus smiled at him and handed over a delicate glass of wine. They exchanged a soft kiss and Magnus turned to the oven. He slipped on some oven mitts and took out a steaming pot of something. Alec went to put their glasses on the table and shooed the Chairman off his chair. He sat down and took a small sip of wine. They didn't drink often, usually a bit of wine with dinner (if it wasn't takeout or Taki's) and the occasional night out when Magnus could convince Alec it would be fun.

Magnus brought two steaming bowls of soup and sat down, smiling at Alec. They clinked glasses and started eating.

They did the dishes together, tossing soap at each other and giving themselves Santa Claus-like beards before brushing their teeth and settling down on the couch for a movie. It had become a sort of habit now; Alec coming over after a hard day at kicking demon-butt, having a nice supper and watching a movie that Alec hadn't seen. Which were many. Magnus had estimated it would take them a couple years before Alec was caught up on movie-references.

Tonight it was Bridget Jones' Diary ll. They had seen the first one last week. Alec snuggled up to Magnus who wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close. He pressed play.

Nearly two hours later Alec woke to the sound of Magnus's throaty snores. They'd slept through nearly the entire movie. Alec nudged the noisy warlock who woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and kissed the top of Alec's head before they headed off to bed together.

Alec settled down on "his" side of the bed, nearly falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Magnus pulled off his shirt and joined him, wrapping a warm hand around Alec's back, pulling him close.

He bent his head slightly and pressed their lips together. Alec went to run his hand up Magnus's neck and hair, enjoying how soft it was even after all the heat, glitter and hairspray it endured.

Magnus's lips kissed Alec's chin and cheek, jaw and throat and peppered their way back up to his lips for a final good night kiss. Alec smiled, "Good night… I love you."

Magnus kissed his nose, "I love you too."


End file.
